Kami no Sora
by Raykou-Kun
Summary: I'm normal rigt? I'm not like my sister nor am I like my parents. I'm just normal. Always has been and always will be... So why exactly am I in this absurd situation? God of the Sky? Me? What a load of crap! I need to wake up now. OoC.


**A/N:** First chapter in first person... but thats for convience nothing else.

--

I'm normal right?

In all my life I was normal. Unlike my family, I don't have super crazy abilities that exist only in the dreams of children. My mom and dad are, ironically, both clairvoyant. When I was young I would always ask, "How did you become clair-e-boi-ant?" And they would reply, "One day we had a vision telling us that we had to marry each other."… That doesn't answer my question.

Five years after my birth, my sister came to life. In the most ironic twist of fate, she became psychic; while I, in all the love of god, received nothing worth mentioning. My hair was not some outrageous color, it was brown. My eyes did not change depending on my mood, they were brown.

What the fuck? What the hell was I supposed to be? Some third wheel in a family that goes beyond human understanding? **Bullshit**! I hated it. I hated my family for being so special. I hated the world for making me live with this abnormal family. And I hated god for giving me life.

As the years passed those feelings of hate subsided, only bringing me an overwhelming inferiority complex. Why the hell was I here? If I'm so damn normal, why was I born in a family that defined normal as – lifting up things with their mind. Why was I born so damn normal? I too would like to pick up stuff with my mind. I too would like to see into the future. I too would like some outrageously amazing hair color. Anything damn it!

My parents say they love me, but I bet in their heads they really don't. My sister says she looks up to me, but I bet in her head she really doesn't. Why should they, I'm normal… to them I'm inferior.

To my surprise my feelings of inferiority helped me in one way. When I was 10…I think… I became able to tell what a person really felt. Okay, I was not actually able to tell how a person felt. Let's just call it, an 'Educated guess.' Yes that's perfect, because I'm normal; I don't have a convenient ability like that. Which explains why I still hadn't got my two dollars I lent to that guy the other day back. Like I said, I can only make an 'Educated guess.'

Well whatever. In all my 16 years of life I have grown to accept my normal-ness… for lack of a better word. I'm normal, so I should not hope to have such outrageous abilities like my family. Because I am normal, I should not hope to be special. Because I am normal, this _shit_ should not be happening.

Currently, to my disdain, I was surrounded. Four people formed a circle around me. One girl, two boys, and… an unknown person of an unknown gender… because he, or she, wore a long black cloak that covered his, or her, body.

I now regret ever deciding on taking a walk around the block, despite how dark it was. Despite the fact that this block only had one street light… and I was under it. Despite all that I still decided to go. Damn… that was stupid as shit…

"Is _he_ really the one?" The girl asked from my right. She had long silver hair that touched the ground she stood on. Her eyes were a magnificently beautiful shade of lavender, complimented with her long silver eyelashes. She was short, 5'3 or 5'4; maybe even 5'5. Her chest was… large… a D cup… or more… Her body was developed and would definitely attract my attention… under more normal circumstances. Her eyes were looking at me, no scratch that, they were glaring at me. She was suspicious and had no problems showing that suspicion. She wore a black shirt with a red broken heart on the front and a white skirt. Under that heart in big red letters read a sentence, "Don't ask me for love because all you'll get is a broken nose and a note from your doctor." Hmm, that could be a good sign to stay away from her. She wore long black socks with white stripes that reached all the way up to her knees. She had no shoes on… for some unknown, and probably profound reason.

Unfortunately the thing that stood out the most was not her clothes, her hair, not even her magnificently beautiful eyes… It was her _wings_. Yes her wings.

Protruding from her back were two large feathered wings; red in color and ten yards in size. In fact, if it weren't for those wings, this situation would seem almost normal. Getting into a fight with the skateboarder groups was a near daily thing for me. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that we hate each other… a lot… I don't like how they skateboard all over my front yard, and they don't like how I try to tell them where they can skateboard… and then I beat them up…

_"Yes Fire Maiden he is definitely the one."_ The one of unknown gender spoke, his voice echoing ominously.

"Really? He looks interesting." One of the two boys said, actually it was more like he yelled, a wide toothy grin spreading across his face. Shoulder length brown hair was barely above his green eyes. He looked to be about 6'3 and towered above me… indefinitely... He wore a black suit with a red tie. His shoes were nicely polished and sparkled in the night.

A long, white and black tail that wagged excitedly, extended… from his tail bone, right? Another freak… unfortunately…

"Well I don't like him! He looks like a dumb-ass! He probably sounds like one too!! I refuse to accept this!" The girl shouted angrily as she began to walk away; disappearing in the darkness as if she was never here… well she seemed… friendly…

"Ha ha, sounds fun! Well I guess I should go too, ne? Human jobs and stuff, pretty boring. Good luck, newbie." The boy said, he too disappearing as he spoke. 'Good luck?'

"Huh?" Was my only reply.

_"Hmm… it seems as though this might be harder than I thought…"_ The person of unknown gender spoke, _"Well, Wind King, anything that you would like to add?"_

Wind King?

"He is…_ special_… Sufficiency level, 15 percent... nothing more…" Someone said, his deep voice instantly catching my attention. I turned around, trying to get a better look of him. I gasped. He had short blue hair and blue eyes. His expression was blank; unreadable. That wasn't what was surprising though, I was more shocked that out of all the people I saw he looked the most normal. No wings, no long white tails, no black cloaks. He looked like any normal person you would see in the street, except for the incredibly long sword he gripped in his hand. Heck he looked no taller than me, maybe shorter. He wore a thin blue jacket, golden stripes outlining the sleeves. Baggy jeans partially covered his blue boots. The sword in his hand was black a golden dragon running up its handle. The sheath was crimson red and had some kind of foreign symbol on it. Was that Chinese?

_"Hmm I see, I expected as much. Nothing gets past you. But I assure you Wind King, he is definitely the one."_

"I will trust your words. After all, he was able to receive _this_." The Wind King replied from behind me not once glancing in my direction. What was _this_? And why were they talking about me?

_"Thank you Wind King."_ The cloaked man said, he too disappearing in the darkness.

"He-!" I shouted, hoping to at least catch that person's attention; didn't work… how about that? Leave without even explaining anything to me; just great, just freaking great. I turned to the man behind me, the Wind King. "Mind explaining what is happening here?"

A momentary pause.

"A sword can turn you into a villian, yet it could also turn you into a hero." He spoke, finally looking towards me. "I wonder which one you'll be."

And then I woke up.

**A/N:** Well that's it, nothing much to say… hope you enjoyed this chapter. That is all.


End file.
